遗孀
by FreewayK
Summary: 魏无羡作为仙门唯一的坤泽，曾被百家觊觎，后嫁给温若寒，成为射日之征的导火索之一。面对夫君遭害的坤泽，丑陋欲望或爱慕之心死灰复燃。
1. 2

二

"大人，"一名金氏门生朝金光善匆匆一礼，"法器和财宝均在，只是粮仓空无一物，就连牲栏也不剩活物。"

"你说什么！"金光善本就在气头上，听闻此言一掌劈断了矮桌。

不夜天聚齐了温家最后的能兵遣将，百家接连强攻至今，几乎粮绝。如今城里人员尽散，距此最近的城镇也有三十里。好不容易大战告捷，粮草竟会成为难题。

魏无羡被安置在一个家仆的小房间内，屋内外皆有各家门生把守。见来者是金光善，未加以阻拦但纷纷面露不满。

坤泽缩在双人榻的内侧，双眼紧闭，脸庞白得透明，不知是沉睡还是昏迷。金光善默默吞了下口水，松了松腰带。众目睽睽之下，他竟翻身上床，极为熟练地将小上一圈的身子揽了过去。

"金宗主，如此恐怕不妥。魏无羡身为温狗遗孀，实在不值得您自降身份。"开口的是聂明玦的近侍，受其主熏陶胆识出众。

"这位小友，"金光善笑得意味深长，"劳你费心了。"说罢，将人更用力地圈起，仿佛在宣昭新主权。

射日之征中，兰陵金氏损失最小，最终一战首次全员出动，后来者居上与血战已久的其他家族争权夺利。如此关头，各家族若将怨声载明反倒正中其下怀。

聂家守卫沉着脸转身离去，而一旁的小仙门修士悄悄打开了门，他知此处是众家目光的焦距点，借大家之手对付金家。

金光善有些不耐烦，温香软玉温顺在怀，只想掏出东西好好享受一番。于是不顾他人目光，伸手去解坤泽的衣带。令他惊讶的是，这魏无羡非但未反抗反而迷迷糊糊地靠了过来。金光善欣喜不已，孕期的身子较平常柔软些，更易摆出各种姿势。正当他陷入陶醉时，一声呼唤击碎了臆想。

"温若寒……"

金光善冷哼一声，捏着对方的下巴道："小子，梦该醒了，好好看看今后你要伺候的人是谁。"

旁人听见这番恬不知耻的发言恨不得替他臊上一臊，不过话又说回来，若非这般厚颜，也不会第一个吃到甜头。忽然而来的一连串响动将他们的思绪打乱，定睛一看竟是金光善被清醒过来的坤泽踹下了床。

金光善流连万花丛多年，何时见过这阵仗，顿时恼凶成怒道："不知感恩，不识好歹！"

"敢问恩从何来？"魏无羡语气平淡。

"其一，我在众家前力保下你的性命；其二，我并未嫌弃你是个被玩过的；其三，那一窝温狗的命还给你留着。"

见金光善涨红了脸，魏无羡莞尔一笑道："让我猜猜，集百家仍破不了一个小小结界？"

对方如此游刃有余，金光善反而冷静下来，身为宗主本就善于对峙。他摇头道："一切未尘埃落定，金某又怎会狠心夺去夫人最后砝码。"事实上，百家非但无意取温氏家眷的性命，反而打算大致保其无恙。鬼道之威未曾亲历过也有所耳闻，若贸然迫其无所牵绊，后果不堪设想。百家认为，那群老弱妇孺成不了气候，只要装作对他们的性命耿耿于怀，便可将极度危险的夷陵老祖玩弄于股掌间。

提起寝殿中的温家人，魏无羡浑身的尖锐收敛了不少。环顾四周，不知何时房内守卫皆不见踪影。

"不必如此紧张，"金光善转眼换上一张和善面孔，"咱们来说些别的，比如这里的食粮都去了哪里。"

"那就要看谁胆敢轻视金宗主你了。"魏无羡轻蔑一笑，背过身子躺下不再理会。不过这在金光善眼中全然是另一含义。

"夫人是在邀请我吗，这就成全你。"金光善双眼发红，暴起压在坤泽身上，不顾对方腹部隆起胡乱动作。

"滚开……"魏无羡极力护着腹部，然而先才落红，身子又被打了多道封印，这会虚得很，根本无法与灵力充沛的天乾抗衡。

"奔波整日空着肚子可不妥，不如……夫人就用身体来喂饱我。"此言一出，坤泽挣扎得愈发剧烈，可惜没一会便被制服。金光善以缚仙锁拴住其两手压在上方，掀开中衣正打算直奔正题，突然因胸前风景怔在原处。男性坤泽一旦有孕，两胸会稍稍发育以便哺育婴儿。此刻淡桃色乳首遭衣料反复摩擦，前端微微挺立，正中央凹陷处一点嫣红仿似花心一般。金光善仍有些飘忽，手却先一步抓了上去。魏无羡细着嗓子呻吟一声，随即乳白色的液体自小眼潺潺流出。乳首经挤压染上几度红，看起来更为可人。

金光善朗声笑道："这可真是个惊喜，我可不客气了。"他俯下身来，就在拆吃入口的前一瞬，原本半敞的木门突然大开。

"金宗主！"来者声势浩大，脚步声半晌不见止歇。不过各家宗主并未露面，为首的是一群世家公子。

"金宗主，"向来沉默寡言的蓝忘机上前匆匆作揖，"既已定下百家公审，私刑不妥。"语气尚尊敬，只有额头上不断跳动的青筋反应了主人的真实情绪。

一旁的莲花坞少主怒气不亚于身旁的白衣公子，正打算开口却像是突然想起了什么，垂下头时拳头握得咯吱响。

"父亲，"亲眼见到如此兽行，金子轩面色木炭，恨不得自毁双目换取清净，"阿娘正在所来途中。"

"什么！"金光善放开了手中的人，不顾形象大吼，"这就是我的好儿子，都学会通风报信了！"

"粮草。"金子轩从牙缝中挤出这两个字便转身离开，仿佛房内有什么易感恶疾。

站在其他公子后侧的事聂家小公子聂怀桑，传闻因蓝氏听学与魏无羡私交甚笃。其他人与金光善对峙时，他以扇掩面哆哆嗦嗦弓着身子，乍看像是被这阵仗吓坏。而实际上纸扇的中心有一道人为缝隙，透过这一丝亮光可以清晰看到缩成一团的坤泽。他小步挪动到蓝忘机侧后方，悄悄打量对方的脸色后放弃了开口的冲动，转而轻拉江澄的衣角，道："你看魏兄手腕上的是不是缚仙锁，那东西戴在身上得多难受啊。"

江澄朝着聂怀桑的视线望去，果真看见魏无羡的手臂不自然高举，一双白皙手腕被勒得紫红。他按耐不住道："医师已说过他身体状况极差，又被封了灵力，真的有必要动用缚仙锁吗？"

"够了。"金光善不耐烦地起身，整理衣袍拂袖而去。

"魏婴。"蓝忘机率先上前替床上的人解开束缚。此举令一旁的江澄侧目不已，在他的印象里自听学那会两人便水火不容，魏无羡成婚那次蓝忘机更是连现身都不肯，怎地这会看起来反倒关心的紧。

魏无羡再度睁眼看清来人后，目光一阵闪烁，夹杂着屈辱和苦痛，沉重砸在天乾身上。

"魏婴，没事了。"蓝忘机笨拙地安抚着，欲伸手去把脉却被对方施力挣开。

魏无羡语气不善道："蓝二公子还是少与我接触为好。"说罢腾然翻身，状似不打算余有交流空间，却在背朝对方后，眼中多了几分柔软。

蓝忘机悬在空中的手半晌才垂下，他们总是这般不欢而散。

聂怀桑见气氛不对，拍了一把身后的聂家弟子，道："快去请医师过来。"

此番来的是一位聂家医师，诊脉时不知为何总觉背脊发凉，但在知悉病情后，杂念尽数抛至脑后。他重重一叹道："虽服过安胎药，但公子身子太弱，生产恐有险。"

众人惊讶，金光善派来的医师怎会助力保住温若寒的种。无人知晓的是，当日验过魏无羡的身体后，那名医师便向金光善秉明了情况。金光善眯眼笑道："暂且保住，如此落胎时还能多受点罪。"

三日后，偌大的炎阳殿成为百家公审的场所。四大家族宗主并排坐在台上主座，魏无羡被安排跪在他们的正前方。作为唯一受审者，魏无羡身上又加了两道封印，并在押送过来前服下足量软骨散，因而维持跪姿十分勉强。虽有千万人与己为敌，但他神情坦然，眼底仍是亮的。

主持大会的是一名与金氏交好的小仙家谭宗主。宣读罪状耗费尽一刻钟，随后问道："魏无羡，你可认罪？"

魏无羡小脸惨白着嗤笑一声，缓缓摇了摇头。

席于下方的蓝忘机盯着大殿中央的人，又望了望自家兄长，心中愤懑难舒。方才论罪几乎全部出自牵连不说，居然将强抢民女这等罪名亦算在一个坤泽头上。

"且慢，"江枫眠朝主持者点了点头，对方回了他一个苦笑，"诸位可有人记得，泗水一战始于何时？"

"六月。"不仅一个声音如此作答。

江枫眠转头问魏无羡问道："魏公子是何时离开战场的？"

"五月初。"

"既然如此，那一场杀业非是他所种下，我想谭宗主应当是记忆有误。"

"江宗主如何确定夷陵老祖所言非虚？整日在温狗胯下承欢，怎会品行端正。"发言者竟是一名姑苏蓝氏的弟子，眼神与周围的蓝家人格格不入。

"慎言。"蓝忘机低声怒道。

"明明那时大家都在庆幸好久没有捣乱的走尸了。"聂怀桑嘟囔着，收到自家大哥瞪视后紧忙噤声。

百家争论不休，殿内纷闹不息，忽然一阵笑声打破了喧嚷。只见魏无羡跪坐了下来，笑得几乎直不起腰。

"感谢各位好意，魏某心领。不过既是汪洋大海，多一瓢少一瓢又作何区分。只要诸位不伤及无辜，所有罪责我尽数担下，否则……"话音刚落，一阵暴涨的怨气席卷了整间大殿。霎时间人群一片骚乱。

"他的鬼道不是被封住了吗？"

"果然怨气是封不住的。"

"夷陵老祖发狂了，快去制住！"

就在若干修士拔剑的前一刻，殿内回复平静。魏无羡脸上波澜不惊，仿佛适才一切与他无关。

"魏无羡，困兽之斗可不是明智之举。"姚宗主清了清喉咙以掩饰受惊事实。

场内再度陷入争执，此一番威慑反令不少仙家倒戈，支持保住魏无羡的性命。公审直到黄昏仍未结果，只好商定改日再议。


	2. 五

五

"公子，醒醒！"急促呼喊此起彼伏，帘子外的侍者端着血水盆止不住回头看。

百家在炎阳殿内足足站了两日，仅见侍者进出来回，不闻帘内动静。聂怀桑半张脸挡在折扇后，小口啃着干粮。忽觉一阵背脊发凉，他僵硬着回过头，迎上一道冰冷的目光。

不会吧，出了云深不知处蓝二公子也要管仪态？聂怀桑如此想着，做贼心虚般将口粮藏入衣袖。过了一阵又渐觉不对，蓝忘机站在大殿靠后之处，而帐帘就在他身后不远处，想必他只是目光所经之处罢了。

"说起来他好像两天都没吃东西了。"聂怀桑收回目光嘟囔了一句。

"你说什么！"

相对沉寂的大殿内，这一声显得有些高了。聂怀桑转过头去，只见言者一身金星雪浪袍，眉心一点朱砂。

"怎么，我说的哪里有问题吗？"窄袖印着九瓣莲的少年一手搭在剑柄，气势逼人，"都是你们家的人干的好事！"

"阿澄，"虞紫鸢出声制止，"给过回来。大庭广众之下也不知道少说两句，将来怎么做家主。"

见江澄吃瘪，金子勋埋头吃吃笑了起来，另一边的金子轩仍是脸色不善。

"绵绵不见了……"一位金家的家仆似乎没有察觉主子的脸色，一旁自言自语着。

"你说什么？"金子轩眉头蹙得更深，那罗青羊虽是家仆之子，却是少见的女天乾，想必不会出什么意外，眼下魏无羡的状况更为急迫。

"别睡了，看看你儿子，"家仆的声音有些亢奋，"有结的，是个天乾！"

"婆婆，胞衣还没下！"

听见呼喊，产婆匆匆瞥了一眼家仆怀里的襁褓，凑到坤泽跟前查看。

"再去取热水来。"

半晌不见回应，产婆匆忙一瞥便觉察出眼前侍女的不寻常。这是个生面孔，一身素衣用料考究，受了惊也掩盖不住一身俏皮气。

"还不快去！"又一声令下，侍女显得十足慌乱，手忙脚乱中险些打翻洗帕子的水盆。转过身正欲道歉，眼前情景令她说不出话来。只见产婆整只由手从坤泽身下探入，腕部没入一片血红之中。

"婆婆，您在……做什么？"侍女声音直颤。

体积可观的异物在体内搅动，昏迷中的人无从调动意志抵抗，难受得不住呻吟。

"傻愣着干什么，帮我按住他，想看着人出大红吗？"

魏无羡的个子在禾沐中也算是高的，四肢修长匀称。侍女揽过那具身体时吃了一惊，这具身子轻得不像话，好似空余一副架子。

产婆一手陷进坤泽体内，另一手在其小腹处按压。

侍女不忍目睹这状似残忍的的一幕，悄悄闭上了眼。当目不能视，嗅觉便会较往常灵敏。浓重的血腥气被围幔困在一方之内，本该令人不适，但侍女隐约嗅到了一丝清甜，此香似有似无却胜过最上乘的供香。

莫非这是古籍中记载的坤泽信香？侍女不合时宜地想着，不觉间有些口干舌燥。

"是你……"来自下方的声音十分微弱。初时侍女并未回神，直至对上一双水雾氤氲的眼。

"魏公子，你……"话说一半，泪珠子先掉了下来，她下意识抬袖擦拭，却发现纯白衣料不知何时染上乱糟糟的暗红。

"不打紧，"坤泽牵起嘴角状似挤出一个笑容，可那惨白脸色和汗丝与这份笑意格格不入，"傻丫头，为我哭……叫他人瞧了去可怎么办？"

"公子才多大，就喊我丫头了？"侍女泪意更凶，哽咽道。

魏无羡正要开口即被一声闷哼替代。产婆粗糙的手挤过遍是伤痕的产道，缓缓抽离。异物离体，登时血流如注。血腥气充斥着整个空间，先前那道淡香隐去身形。

"别睡，魏公子！"侍女近乎喊了出来。

最后一丝血色从坤泽的面上褪去，软瘫在生生抓破的被褥间，呼吸微不可闻。

"我想看……"

看到对方嘴唇蠕动，侍女俯下身附耳而去。

"孩子……"

侍女方才反应过来，她环顾四周见帘内一片凌乱。沾血纱布铺了四处，地上遍是暗迹，掺着凌乱脚印不知是水还是血亦或是污泥。家仆们进进出出，产婆自始至终坚守在内，却是全然不见婴孩踪影。

"婆婆不好了！"忽然间冷风灌入，侍女转头望去，见一位年轻姑娘掀开了围帘。这位姑娘一身粗布衣，与遍身丝衣锦缎的仙门中人格格不入。

"那个人抢走了孩子！"

侍女张大双眼，一时间气血上涌，恨不得一剑劈了那偷孩子的贼人。

"别乱动！"

待回过神，侍女发觉自己已迈出了步子。听见产婆惊呼后回过头去，见方才仍气若游丝的人两手撑在身侧，挣扎着欲起身。经此一动作，身下布巾暗红大半。

"血好不容易才止住，不要命了吗！"

"我想……看，看看他。"魏无羡仍抬着半个身子不肯随产婆的意。

"看他做甚！"产婆啐了一口，"一个不知生死的早产儿，看过你便能留住他吗？分明连自己的命都难留。"

"婆婆，请您不要这么说。"此言厉声厉气，全然不似一介侍女所持。

"无妨，"魏无羡自嘲地笑了笑，"婆婆说的没错，我既然承诺过任人处置，身上掉下来的肉自然不例外，赶去瞧上一眼本是逾矩。只是……"

魏无羡未说出下文，旁人已然明镜。

侍女再次掀开围帘，这一回她径直奔向那名抱着襁褓埋头前行的家仆。

"站住！"

家仆不答，箍住怀中婴孩加快了步伐。

侍女目露寒光，正作势运气功法追赶，一道浑厚男声于不远处响起。

"人都到齐了吗？"

"回宗主的话，夷陵老祖状况不佳，正在诊疗中。"家仆答道。

"罢了，"金光善挥了挥袖子，"问审事不宜迟，毋须无用拖延。"

听见问审二字，除紧抓折扇的聂怀桑，列中几位世家公子皆变了脸色。

一从白衫中，素以霜雪相衬的含光君鲜见面露惊异，他强压下胸中翻涌，朝蓝氏年轻掌门挪出半步，低声问道："兄长，这是？"

蓝曦臣无声一叹："有违我辈之道，只是若保此子，魏公子离世后想必难以独活。"

蓝忘机领会出兄长未言明之意，任凭魏婴修的是众家忌惮之道，甚至曾许配他人甚至育有一子，以上与举世无二的坤泽一事相比便显微不足道。当初二人大婚时仙门已是怨声四起，只不过当初温氏如日中天，无人胆敢言明。说白些众家渴求的并不是魏婴此人，而是随之相伴的声名与益处。然而魏婴此人一向不羁，若要令其身心臣服，必不使其在外另余牵挂。因此，就算此子非温家之人，也断不会被宽饶。

江澄悄悄观望蓝氏兄弟耳语，不时探向虞夫人的方向，未待开口便被一句"闭嘴"搪塞回去。往日平和的江宗主此刻吝啬于一个眼神。他焦急万分，想不出什么好法子来却要遵从教导摆出一副云淡风轻的面貌。

金子轩急步到金光瑶跟前，问道："阿瑶，这是怎么回事？"

金光瑶面露难色，一双大眼黯淡无光，低声道："子轩，我……"

每一回金光善指派给他脏活，其嫡子问起，金光瑶往往并不正面回答，而是如此吞吞吐吐有口难言的模样。

金子轩潜意识中已意识到自家父亲必定参与其中，他向婴孩所在望去，只见家仆双手托着襁褓，献宝一般呈奉金光善面前。金光善并未动作，而是向金光瑶使了一个眼色。

金光瑶紧抓衣角又缓缓放下，徐步行至家仆面前接下了襁褓。接过时手有些不稳，婴孩遭大幅晃动后，响亮啼哭在殿内回荡起来。

众家哗然，喝药落下的胎往往出生即夭，鲜有存活者概是极度衰弱，从未见过这般生龙活虎的。修为深厚的各家长老们定睛一看，此天乾儿周身缠绕着薄薄灵气，往后修为不可估量。

聂怀桑将折扇再上移了些，连双眼也掩住。世家公子中，他是唯一一个对这场"问审"知情的。

议论声戛然而止，他循着众人的目光向后望去，看清眼前景象后，心中一沉。

"既然要审问我孩儿，何不待我一道。"魏无羡在侍女搀扶下，服侍整齐地出现于众人面前。除却面色苍白，看起来完全不像才生产过的人。

"罗姑娘怎么在那！"金家一位弟子脱口而出，只不过现下无人念及。

金光善示意门下弟子宣读罪状，谁知才读了开头，殿内响起一阵嚣张笑声。

"我儿的罪过，说的不会是在我肚子里的时候踢过我几脚吧？这档子事各位竟比我更清楚，魏某佩服。"

"大胆罪人，"姚宗主出列怒骂，"温狗罪行罄竹难书，铲除妖孽之后如同夜猎婴灵，同是邪祟何来长幼之分？作恶已被刻进温狗骨子里，只要他姓温，日后必然祸乱人间。我等不过是提前为民除害！"

"你是说问题出在他姓温？"魏无羡像是听到了什么奇闻，讽刺道，"这孩子目前无名无姓，而非姓温。若姚宗主你喜欢，要他随你姓姚也成。"

"你！"姚宗主气得吹胡子瞪眼，一时间却想不出如何回击。与以往不同的是，这一次声援姚宗主的只有一些小仙门，各大家似乎正对魏无羡有意无意地纵容，就连性格刚硬的聂明玦和向来看魏无羡不惯的虞夫人亦是缄口不言。

"继续念。"双方争执告一段落，金光善命令道。

随着所谓审问进入尾声，魏无羡难以再次道出俏皮话。体力透支只是一方面，他看见金光瑶将襁褓高高举了起来。

即使先前已意识到不可逃避的命运，当来临的那一刻仍会下意识地挣扎。他想要飞奔而去护住他与温若寒最后的也是最珍贵的火种。

一声闷响过后，啼哭声戛然而止。

与此同时，魏无羡终于迈出了一步，却也因此失去平衡，重重摔在地上。


End file.
